


Bonding Between Fiends

by anysin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: The Mayor looks after Faith after a rough mission.





	Bonding Between Fiends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Faith can't remember the last time anyone treated her wounds. She has been sure to hide her hurts and injuries from everyone else most of the time, tending to herself in peace; Buffy used to be the only exception during the early days of their relationship, the only one Faith could trust with her vulnerability. Funny how death changes things like that.

So the fact the Mayor is here with her now, kneeling down on the bathroom floor as he examines the wounds on her stomach, is something Faith can't help but find heartwarming.

"Unbelievable. The nerve of them." Her Boss tsks, wiping dried blood away from Faith's stomach as he shifts slightly on his knees. Faith is sitting on the toilet, wearing a white tank top and shorts; she's amused by the way her Boss chastely looks away from her legs when she stretches them out. Nobody has been chaste around her before.

"This will sting," Boss warns her when he starts to work on a particularly nasty cut. Faith grimaces, letting out a soft hiss at the first contact. Not that it's the kind of pain she can't handle, but she likes how her reaction earns her a soft, murmured apology from the Mayor as he proceeds to be even gentler with her. 

Faith has never had anyone like him in her life anymore. Kindness in general is a weird concept in Faith's world; she was barely aware it existed when she was a child and her time as Buffy's full-time side kick hadn't enlightened her any further on the subject. Not that Buffy had ever been cruel to her ( _goddamn it stop thinking about Buffy already_ ), but it's not that she or her friends had much time to show some love to Faith. That she's getting this love now from a guy she knows to be a demon overlord is just crazy. She knows she shouldn't trust this affection, accept it even less.

"You know, Faith, I really expected that after ruling this town for who knows how many years, some creatures would learn not to touch my employees." Boss huffs and shakes his head, eyeing the now clean wounds with a frown. "I think these should be good to go with your Slayer healing, but we can never be too careful. Do you want to see a doctor?"

Faith snorts. "What, so I can take a tetanus shot I don't need? I think my healing powers will do just fine." She smirks to him, hiding her delight as Boss smiles easily in response, and adds: "And the one who did this? I made sure he learnt his lesson." She pauses for a moment, then shrugs. "Too bad he isn't around to remember it."

She expects Boss to chuckle, but instead he looks at her seriously. "I should have known better than let you go there without backup," he says. "Jewels like you are rare, Faith. I promise to you to be more considerate in the future, and I believe it's only right that in return you promise to be more careful?"

This shouldn't make her feel so soft inside. "Sure thing, Boss."

Boss nods with approval, reaching up to clasp her shoulder gently. "In any case, you have earned yourself an extra reward tonight. How does a dinner at Sunnydale's finest restaurant sound like? I know a tailor who can whip out a stunning gown for you." He stands up from the floor, dusting off his knees. "He has quite an eye for human beauty."

Faith doesn't really care about gowns, but good food always sounds great to her. "Only if you wear the tux."

Boss laughs. "Anything for my beautiful girl", he says, and Faith wants to believe.


End file.
